


6:09am

by MrMusings



Category: Mr Robot
Genre: Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMusings/pseuds/MrMusings





	6:09am

You slowly opened your eyes, the blurry numbers of the alarm clock on the bedside table slowly coming into focus. 6:09am. Before you were able to coax your body into rolling over, you felt for the warm weight beside you. It was stiff, skin smooth where the covers had been tossed away.

You rolled over on the cheap mattress, back clicking. 

‘Morning.’

‘Hey.’

His voice was scratchy again, laced with exhaustion. The circles under his eyes were even darker in the dim light of the room.

‘Elliot-‘

‘It’s fine. I’m fine.’

And then he was reaching for you, long slender fingers gripping your waist, gently pulling you towards him. The motion was so fluid now, long practised. His lips ghosted over your own. 

‘He’s here again isn’t he?’ You pressed, trying to get a better look at him.

He made a low noise in the back of his throat as his lips moved to your neck. His movements were so delicate, timid even now but he enveloped you all the same. You closed your eyes, indulging in the moment. But this couldn’t last, he was trying to distract you and you knew it. 

‘Elliot…’ You said it so quietly he might have mistaken it as a noise of pleasure if you hadn’t been running your fingers through his short hair, gently prising him away from you. 

‘Tell me, please.’

And he slipped through your fingers once again. He stood abruptly and you watched him dress. Even in the dimness of the room you could see the frustration in his tight controlled movements. The fluidity you had experienced a moment ago was gone and he was back to being methodical. By the time you heard his hoodie being zipped up the spot next to you had already cooled and the silence in the room hung heavily. 

‘I’m going to take Flipper.’ He mumbled. 

You didn’t reply and stared up at the ceiling, subtly pulling the duvet higher up to your neck. You felt vulnerable when he was dressed and you weren’t. You took two deep breaths and counted to ten, half listening to him coaxing Flipper awake. 

_I’m not easy to be with, y’know. ___

__You didn’t even know about the delusions then. You did know that you wanted to be with him and you still do. But the insomnia was just the beginning of worse things to come._ _

__The sound of the door clicking shut shook you out of your thoughts and you rolled onto your side silently praying for sleep._ _

__Over the low rumble of the city waking up outside you could hear the dull jingle of Flipper’s leash get quieter and quieter._ _


End file.
